


Helsinki

by Keyschick92



Series: Chronicles [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Helsinki

They'd be heading to different continents in a day or so, but Sauli knew he and Adam would both be back in LA for their "anniversary." He smiled thinking about their serendipitous meeting and the path that lead to him lying on a chair by the pool, his heart beating faster just thinking that Adam would be home from NYC in a few hours.

When he closed his eyes he could almost feel himself transported to Jenny Woo's, standing around with the friends who had goaded him until he agreed to meet them for a drink. It was no premonition that something would happen, it was just guilt that he had been ignoring them out of laziness and other commitments that led to the huffed agreement to stop by for "just one drink." 

Well, might as well look good, he figured, so he showered, chose a pair of tight-ish jeans, and his favorite, actually his only, leather jacket. It was cool out, but not the normal bitter cold of most November nights. And he'd take a cab there, probably getting a ride back to his apartment from one of his buddies. No need to bundle up.  
At Jenny Woo's the music was loud, the floor almost vibrating from the bass, and with everyone trying to be heard above it, the noise was deafening. It didn't take more than a minute to see his group standing by the bar, voices raised, drinks in their hands. 

"Sauli !!!! You made it! We thought you were going to stand us up."

"I'm sorry, guys. Works been killing me and I've been trying a new work-out schedule that's been kicking my butt. Here, feel my muscle," he laughed as he took his jacket off and held out an arm."

"Aahhh, who're you trying to impress, bro?"

"Unfortunately, no one." And they all laughed. 

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight."

"Nope, I told you, one drink, hour max, and I'm gone. I have a Tutka to tape tomorrow and Katri will have my ass if I'm not on top of my game."

"That's not till late afternoon!"

"Doesn't matter, it's already late and the older I get the more the hangovers stick with me."

The group leaned against the bar catching up with one another's jobs and love life, laughing at the difficulty in finding someone worth committing to. "We'll be old bachelors, " Sauli said, "Sharing a house in the woods and taking turns bringing home the wild game for dinner."

"Speak for yourself, " Erik snorted. "I'm on a mission to find the man of my dreams. What did you say to that interviewer, Sauli? Tall, dark, and handsome? I think I'll stick with blond, blue eyed, and short."

"Wait! That's me!," Sauli laughed. "Ewwww, I am not the man of your dreams...... am I."

"Nightmares, maybe, dreams.... not so much."

" We should start a pool, put in 10 Euros a week, and whoever finds his match first, has to last a year, gets it."

"Do we keep putting it in if we're the one with the guy?"

"Of course. You know how it goes, seems like a match made in heaven for a month then even the fires of hell are better than one more night having to put up with the moron."

"Harsh, Erik, very harsh."

"Well, I'll write down the rules and the game starts next Saturday. Deal? " Jani laughed.

"Deal!," they said in unison.

The conversation meandered to various topics until Sauli said he really had to leave, but was persuaded to wait just a little while and Jani would drive him home.  
"No hitting on me, Jani."

"No, you're Erik's dream man, I'll keep my hands to my......."

Sauli saw his friend looking over his shoulder. "What?"

When he turned around, he was looking into, UP into, the most beautiful blue eyes and smiling face he had ever seen. No one said anything, they just stood there watching Adam look at Sauli and Sauli stand a little straighter and look right back. When Adam pulled the cherry lollipop out of his mouth and held it out, Sauli hesitated only a second before opening his mouth and taking it. Adam grinned and put out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Adam. Cristal said I should come over and say 'Hello.'"

Cristal came running over. "Sorry, got detained. Okay, Sauli Koskinen, this is Adam Lam........"

"I know who he is. Hi, Sauli Koskinen. Nice to meet you."

Adam smiled. "Ummm, you, too."

"What?"

Adam raised his voice. "I said, YOU, TOO,"

"It's too loud in here, maybe you should step outside for a minute," Cristal suggested.

"Adam has to get back to the hotel, we leave at noon tomorrow," a voice interrupted. 

"It's okay, Lane. I just want to have a few minutes to soak up some local color," and he smiled at the small blond. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Adam..."

"Lane......"

"Okay, I'll wait in the car."

"Why don't you take the car and go back, I'm sure Cristal will call me a cab, right?"

"Absolutely," Cristal laughed.

Adam helped Sauli on with his jacket and they headed out the door. "Sauli," he heard Jani call. "Don't forget I'm driving you home."

Sauli looked at Jani then at Adam. "I'll get you a cab, " Adam smiled.

"I'm good," Sauli shouted over the din, "I'll get a cab."

He laughed at the worried looks on his friend's faces then turned as Adam asked Lane to go over and assure them that Sauli was in good hands and he would be safe. She rolled her eyes but did as she was bidden. Then, when she handed them her business card and told them they could call her if they needed anything, they seemed to relax. 

"Who IS she," Sauli snickered.

"My manager. But she's ferocious and thorough, not someone to be trifled with. Not even by me. Sometimes I wonder who works for whom."

"I don't think I understand. My English is only moderate, so we may have to take it slow."

"Really?"

Sauli blushed. "So, you're one of those bad boys."

Then it was Adam's turn to blush. "No, pretty much all talk!"

They laughed. "Lane, we're going to take a walk. Sauli lives here, he won't let me get lost, right?"

"Not a chance."

"See, Lane, I'm in good hands."

"Whatever!" And Lane motioned to the driver. "Don't forget, NOON."

 

Adam and Sauli walked down the street until Sauli suggested a sidewalk along the river. It was quiet and deserted and their conversation, sketchy as it was, had already turned to what Sauli did for a living and his stint on Big Brother, Adam exclaiming that he couldn't imagine sharing a house with strangers for 3 months, especially with cameras on them. When the blue eyes looked up at him with just a little awe and said he couldn't imagine singing in front of 30 million people, the connection had been made. Adam stopped, turning the smaller body toward him and slowly planting a kiss on the willing lips upraised to his.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, very okay."

When they resumed their walk, the smaller hand was being surrounded by a larger one, a shiver making Adam ask if Sauli was cold. " Just a little. I didn't know I'd be walking instead of dancing and sweating." The hand was released and an arm was thrown over the leather-clad shoulder. 

"Better?"

"Much." And Sauli sidled closer, snuggling into the larger body. "I'm not being fresh, you know. Just staying warm."

"I knew that, ha ha."

 

When their conversation resumed, it turned to astrology and Sauli's total ignorance of it. "Oh my god, you're kidding. Sometimes it's a fast way to know if someone could be an addition to your life or if they will make you miserable."

"You're kidding."

"No, seriously."

"Tell me who would be disastrous for you."

"Well, I'm an Aquarius, that's a water bearer."

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll explain another time." Then Adam paused, not sure what made him say that. They'd be leaving in 10 hours and there would, in all likelihood never be another time. That made him frown.

"Why are you frowning?"

"Nothing. One of Aquarius's biggest faults is they think too much........ talk too much, too."

"I think you talk just fine. Now tell me who makes you miserable."

"Probably the worst would be a Cancer, then a Taurus. What's your sign..... I don't believe I just said that. How trite am I?"

"I think I am, a, a.... I don't remember, but my birthday is March 28."

"Oh, geez, I'm in trouble now. See, you're an Aries, not always a good sign for an Aquarius, but I have an Aries moon, so........."

"So, that's good?"

"Very good," And Adam again turned the smaller man around, lifting his chin and planting a more serious kiss on his lips. "You could say, a match made in the universe."

Sauli pulled away, reaching up to touch Adam's cheek. "You are nothing like I expected. I thought you would be loud and pushy."

"Then why did you come for a walk with me?"

"Because I can take care of myself, even with loud and pushy. And if you got too pushy, I would have run off and left you lost in Helsinki."

"That's not very hospitable."

"But only if you were pushy......." And it was Sauli this time who reached up for a kiss. "You've been good, so I will see that you get home."

 

As the walk continued, the conversation moved to families and friends. "Wow! You have 3 sisters! That's amazing. I don't know how you survived. I barely made it with one obnoxious little brother, well, he's not so little any more, in fact he's my tour manager."

"I thought that was Lane."

"No, she's MY manager. Like a cowboy with a whip, making sure the cattle get to the right place. That's Lane. She makes sure I know where I'm going, who I'll be talking to, and that I get there when I should..... at least most of the time. Neil, my brother's the TOUR manager. He wrangles all of us, bossing us around, keeping fans in line when it gets crazy, being my hold on reality."

"What does that mean?"

"Telling me when I'm getting too big for my britches, ummm, like think I'm too important. He tells me I'm not and I'd better behave or he'll call our mom."

"Oh, no one wants to have mom called, even now."

They laughed and Sauli giggled over Adam's excitement that he was a twin. "Have you never known a twin?"

"Well, I've known some, but not really been friends with any. You know, just looked at them across the playground and said, 'Oh, look, twins.'"

"Are you always this crazy?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I get moody sometimes, tired or lonely or stressed if things aren't going the way I want. I try to be nice, though, and not yell at people. My band knows how I feel about everything being as perfect as we can make it, but they know they won't get fired if something happens accidentally. We're all friends now, traveling around in a bus for months either makes them your friends or your enemies and we've become like a family. I love them and they know it."

Sauli looked up at Adam. "Sounds amazing."

"It is, but also tiring and sometimes you just want to sleep in your own bed. Only problem is, I no longer have a bed of my own. When I get back to LA, Los Angeles, I have to find a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah, I really want a house, something that isn't an apartment or a condo where I'm surrounded by people. I'd like a little privacy and quiet now."

"Beautiful."

"What?"

"You, you're beautiful when you talk about things you love, your band, your house. It makes your eyes shine."

This time they kissed for a long time, bodies pressed together, hands clasped down to their sides. "It's getting a little cold. Wanna come back to the hotel with me for a while? No pressure. We can just talk if you want, but I'd really like to kiss you some more."

"That would be nice. I don't think it's too far. I heard your manager give a name and I think it's just a few blocks that way. We can walk, as long as you keep me warm."

"I can do that."

 

When they got back to the hotel, Adam stopped outside, taking Sauli's face in his hands. "You okay? Still wanna come up?"

"I do."

In the room, they took their jackets off and threw them across a chair. "Drink, Sauli? I have just about everything in this refrigerator."

"Maybe some wine. What are you drinking?"

"Wine sounds good. If you're hungry I can order something .... well, it's pretty late so maybe not. But there are crackers, chips, fruit...."

"I'm good. Just the wine."

Adam handed him the wine then pulled out his cell phone. "Give me just a minute. If I don't text Lane that I'm back she'll wake up in an hour and be banging on my door or calling the police."

"She'd really do that?"

"Are you kidding? She's probably already googling you."

"She doesn't even know my name."

"Oh, trust me. There is no way she doesn't know your name. She weasled it out of your friends or maybe Cristal. Otherwise, you would have seen her lurking in the trees behind us on the sidewalk."

"But you're a grown man."

"Try to tell her that!! She's really wonderful... scary but wonderful. She just doesn't want anything to happen to me. YES, she's paid to see that nothing happens to me, but I think now it's personal."

"She has a crush on you?"

"No, no, HELL NO! She's like a big sister slash mom who thinks I need a keeper. Sometimes she's right. There are days when I don't know what city I'm in, I go out to relax after a show and drink too much, you know, all that stupid stuff."

"That is very nice, Adam. And it says a lot about you that she feels that way."

Adam blushed as he finished his text, not mentioning to Lane that he had brought Sauli back to the hotel with him. After all, he WAS a grown man and she did work for him, so ......, well just so.

 

"Come here, " Adam held his hand out toward Sauli, who had been standing at the window looking at the beautiful view of his city. "I want to kiss you some more."

"Can I take my shoes off?"

Adam laughed. "Good idea. I was going to get these damn boots off but I thought it would scare you."

"Scare me?"

"Yeah, like I was taking my clothes off and you were locked in here with the big, bad American singer."

"I don't scare that easily, Rockstar."

The kiss that followed was intense, making Sauli gasp when his lips were finally released. "You're good at that."

"So I've been told. Next to singing, it's my favorite thing."

"You say the strangest things. Come, kiss me again and let me see if you can get better."

In a few minutes, Sauli's hand was moving under Adam's shirt, fingers massaging the soft skin of his chest. "Will you take it off? I want to see if those freckles on your shoulder go down your chest."

"Unfortunately, they do. How about yours?"

"Yep, mine, too. I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours."

Adam snorted. " That's almost as bad as 'what's your sign" so now we're even. Come here, let me help you with your shirt. Yum, you are delicious looking."

"I thought that was a word for food."

An arched black eyebrow was enough for him to get the point, then Adam was lifting his own shirt and pulling Sauli onto his lap. "This okay?"

"You like to manhandle me, no?"

"Yes, I love that I can manhandle you. Does it bother you?"

"No, I like it, but only good kind of manhandling."

"Only the good kind." And within a few minutes, Adam was manhandling Sauli toward the other room. "Good kind?"

"Yes, very good kind."

Slowly Adam reached over to open the smaller man's jeans, sliding them down then kneeling to remove his socks at the same time. "On the bed, please." And as Adam removed the rest of his own clothes, Sauli stood watching him. 

"It's not because you're a rockstar, you know. I really like you. I feel that we've known one another a long time. Does that make sense?"

"Sauli, I can't make any promises, but I really like you, too. I feel this connection, like when I looked in your eyes we had something. I don't know what, but something. Now, what can I do to make you happy since you walked me the whole way back to my hotel and didn't leave me lost in Helsinki."

"I think I would like to see a beautiful rockstar on his knees with my cock in his beautiful mouth."

"Oh god, Sauli. Yes, yes. I can do that," and Adam slid to his knees, pulling Sauli closer till he could lick up the hardening erection then swallow it in one movement.

"Do you think I'm easy, rockstar?" Sauli moaned as his head went back and his hips acquiesced to the urging of the big hands on his ass. 

Adam pulled away for a minute. "I think you are beautiful and delicious, and just as easy as I am. The thought that I couldn't have some part of you tonight was totally out of the question from the moment you looked at me." Then he went back to the task at hand, sucking and licking until Sauli came with a shout then collapsed over him. Adam stood, putting his arm around Sauli's waist and guided him down on the bed. "Come on, let me hold you for a few minutes." And he did.

Sauli snuggled against the large warm body. "You are so lovely and I want to touch you all over. Can I touch you all over?"

Adam took the smaller hand and put it on his cock. "You can start here, if you want."

Sauli giggled. "As good a place as any, I guess." then he moved on top of Adam, kissing his lips, his neck, down the broad chest, stopping to give attention to the nipples that were already hard. When he stretched out and began to grind against the long, lean body, the response was immediate, and the feel of Adam's cock on his made him hard again. "And what is your wish, Adam. Surely not to see a little Finnish boy on his knees with your cock in his mouth."

"Actually, I know it's soon, but right now all we have is tonight, so my wish is to see that little Finnish boy on his hands and knees in front of me, ass in the air so I can know what it feels like to be inside him, making him moan and cry for more. Is that asking too much?"

"I'm trying to think of a reason to say it IS too soon, and just so you know, I don't do this kind of thing, but everything in me is telling me that I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't have the chance to have that beautiful, intimidating thing in me." And Sauli moved down between the opening legs, looking and touching the growing member. "Let me get you started." And he sucked Adam into his hot mouth, not letting go until he was jerked off, looking into blazing blue eyes.

"On your stomach, please, now! Don't move, I'll be right back." 

Adam rolled off the bed, heading for the bathroom and digging through his shave kit. Sauli grinned as he heard a victorious noise that meant the lube and condoms had been found. He tried to tell himself that maybe he should think about this, but his heart and his cock were ruling things right now and he knew there was no turning back. When the bed dipped he felt a warm hand on his back that proceeded to trail down his spine and stop. Then a warm body was behind him, kneading his ass, kissing his thighs as they were gently moved apart. A warm hand reached around, stroking his cock, then was again on his cheeks, slowly pulling them apart.

"Beautiful," Adam sighed. "Fucking beautiful." He leaned forward, first running his finger softly around the puckered hole, then going in to lick it. When he heard the intake of breath, he smiled. "Good?"

"Good," was the strangled reply. "More."

Adam kept it up until Sauli's moans became constant then pushed a lubed finger in, slowly at first, then all the way, moving it in and out, watching as it was accommodated. Another finger followed, then a third, Adam connecting with the spot that made Sauli squirm and begin moving back against the fingers. "More, Adam, more. I'm ready."

"Okay, baby." 

Sauli held his breath for a minute then felt the push, filling him up, and the whole time Adam was stroking his sides, whispering in his ear, encouraging him to make as much noise as he wanted, and he did, moans, whimpers, and finally, a muffled shout as he came again, no hand on his cock, and his lover followed a few strokes later. They collapsed onto the bed, Adam rolling to the side. 

"You are incredible. That was amazing." He reached over, running a finger down the downy cheek then moving in to kiss Sauli's lips. 

"Kiitos."

"Kiitos? What does that mean?"

"Thank you."

"Awww, Sauli." Adam pulled the small body close to him. "I'm not ready to let you go. Will you stay with me tonight? We can shower and then we can sleep. Do you have to be anywhere early?"

"Not early."

"Then stay, please. I really want you to stay."

"Okay."

"That easy?"

Sauli grinned. "So you DO think I'm easy!"

"I had to work pretty hard to get you to stay. Yeah, pretty hard."

"Then you will be rewarded. And we will sleep after our shower?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly is good."

 

When morning came and Adam woke up with blue eyes staring into his own, he didn't feel the panic he usually did if one of his hookups ended up staying. And he hadn't even thought to confiscate Sauli's cell phone. He grinned. "Hi. I'm glad you stayed. I don't want to eat breakfast alone."

"That is why you're glad I stayed?"

"Of course, why else?"

Sauli smacked him on the shoulder. "Sweet talker."

 

After breakfast they talked as Adam packed. Lane had called shortly after the hotel's wake up call to make sure he was almost ready. "Did you bring that boy back? I hope you put his cell phone somewhere so there aren't pictures all over the internet tonight."

"There won't be, Lane. I promise."

She didn't sound convinced, but she told him she'd see him in 45 minutes in the lobby and he agreed.

After he hung up, he went and knelt in front of Sauli's chair. "I don't want to lose track of you. I want to see you again. I don't know when or how, but I think we might be able to do it. Will you give me your number and I'll give you mine."

Sauli kissed him on the forehead. "Of course I will. And if I don't hear from you, I will feel bad, but I will still know this was a good thing. I really like you, rockstar,  
and you will be in my heart for a while. Now give me your phone."

"We'll keep in touch."

 

Sauli turned over on the lounge chair, reaching for the sun screen. "God, I love him," he thought. "How did this happen? Why are we the lucky ones who found one another in such a way?" Again his heart beat faster thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong and prevented today from being what it was. 

"Honey, I'm HOME!" he heard the giggle in Adam's voice. "Where are you?"

"Waiting for you, my love."


End file.
